Armies of Gielinor
Armies of Gielinor is a FunOrb turn-based strategy game based on the RuneScape world. Players summon fighting units from the RuneScape world, including a King Black Dragon, which despite being the most powerful unit in the game is available even to non-members. These are used to fight other players, with up to 8 different players per game. There are 75 distinct units, although the most a player can have available at a time is 41. Members can play Rated games, which can earn them runes to buy additional fighting units and gods. Gameplay Armies of Gielinor is a turn based strategy game involving the interaction of units on a square grid. Players start with a Barbarian Champion, which is able to capture buildings, the most important being a nearby portal. Once a portal has been captured, the player is able to summon units using Mana. Units are used to fight the other players. Many units are aligned with a particular god, and require the player to have a suitably high favour to summon them. Favour is increased by summoning a unit of the highest level possible for that god. There are also neutral units, which can be summoned if the player has a high enough favour with any god. The aim of the game is to fulfil one of three victory conditions, before any of the other players. These victory conditions are: #Defeat all opponents (by capturing all their portals and killing all their units). #Accumulate the maximum victory points for the level. #Accumulate the most victory points when the turn limit expires. Victory points are gained each turn, based on the number of houses, portals and towers the player has. Houses give 25 victory points, portals give 50 victory points and towers give 75 victory points. A small amount of victory points is also given to the players at the start of the game, based on the turn order. This is 25 victory points for each player that has a turn before the player. Units Initially the only units available are the neutral ones and the free ones from Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix. It costs 50 runes to purchase each additional god, unlocking the units listed as "free" for that god. Players who have purchased an additional god have to choose which three gods to take with them into each game. Unit Classes Each unit has a class, which distinguishes it from units of different classes. Neutral Saradomin Zamorak Guthix Seren Bandos Menaphite Pantheon Coat of Arms Each player can create his/her own coat of arms by piecing together separate parts. More pieces are available after getting certain achievements, like the Dungeon Assault titles. There are 6 separate components to choose: shield with or without ordinary; right supporter; left supporter; scroll; crest; and charge. This coat of arms is shown next to each player's name in-game. Each individual part has several designs, most with something to do with the achievement required to unlock them. Each part also has 32 colours to pick from, though some parts (like the trim on some helmets and shields) remain one colour, while the rest of it is changed. Achievements Total Achievements: 16 Total Orb Points: 3200 Trivia *The game was originally planned to be released on 14 January, but was delayed a day to fix a potential problem, and delayed further on the day of release to fix a problem with "resigning in the game"."Mod Korpz - This weeks update" *The 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' achievement probably refers to the Nintendo franchise, Pokémon, as this phrase is used as a motto of the show. *The 'Thinking With Portals' achievement probably refers to the video game 'Portal'. *The 'Dragonslayer' achievement is most likely named from the Dragon Slayer quest on RuneScape. *The maximum playing time for one game is 21 hours and 20 minutes, if there were eight players, a turn time of 240 seconds each, there was 40 turns, and no one ended their turns early, quit the game, or knocked someone else out of the game. References Category:All GamesCategory:Strategy Games